Across the Street
by the bean25
Summary: Warrick has been through a lot, but can he settle down with the woman across the street without losing her too? Warrick, Nick, OCs
1. Chapter 1

Warrick pulled his SUV into his driveway and turned off the engine

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

Warrick pulled his SUV into his driveway and turned off the engine. He was more than elated to be finally home. He got out of the car and glanced across the street. There was a young woman struggling with a large box into the house. A large pickup truck was in the driveway full of boxes. He thought for a second then started across the street.

"You need some help," he called out as he got closer to her.

She turned to look at him still struggling with the box. "Yeah, thanks," she responded.

Warrick took the box from her arms. "This going inside?"

"Oh, yeah," she opened the front door and Warrick went past her inside. "Just set it anywhere. Thank you."

"No problem. I live across the street. I'm Warrick Brown." He reached out his hand and she accepted it.

"I'm Samantha Cooper but everybody calls me Sam."

"It's nice to meet you. You livin' here all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I just got here from Massachusetts."

"Wow, big change coming to the desert."

"Yeah, my parents moved here when they retired so I've been here to visit quite a bit. And I just needed to get away from the cold so I decided why not Vegas."

He nodded. "Well, you want some help with those boxes?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that."

They headed back out to the driveway and each carried boxes inside the house. It took them a little over fifteen minutes to get all the boxes inside. When they finished, Sam lay down on the floor and Warrick plopped down on the couch.

"So, did you give up some hot date to help me?"

He laughed. "Uh, no. I was thinking about chillin' in front of the TV with pizza and a beer."

She sat up. "Well, I'd like to repay you for your help so how about pizza and beer on me?"

"That sounds good," he replied and smiled.

An hour later they were sitting on Sam's living room floor with a large pizza and a six pack of beer on the coffee table. They were talking and laughing.

"So, why aren't you married? A nice guy like you, you'd think some girl would've scooped you up by now. Unless it's because you're a player."

Warrick chuckled and shook his head. "I was married. I actually just got divorced pretty recently."

"Oh, sorry. I'm kinda nosey sometimes."

"No, it's alright. We rushed into it without knowing enough about each other. My advice to you is that if you ever get married; make sure you know the person really well."

"God, marriage. I'm not too sure about that."

He put the beer bottle close to his mouth. "Never say never." He took a long swig of beer. He glanced at his watch. "I better get going it's getting late. Do you want some help cleaning up?"

"No, it's fine." She stood after he did. "Well, thank you for your help. I'm sure since we're neighbors we'll be seeing each other around."

"Yeah, we will," he started toward the front door and she followed after him. "Thanks for the pizza and beer."

"You're welcome," Sam responded and leaned against the door she had opened for him. "Have a good night." She smiled.

He returned her smile. "You too."


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later, Saturday, Warrick came home in the morning

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

A couple days later, Saturday, Warrick came home in the morning. He glanced in the rearview mirror as he pulled in the driveway. He could see Sam in the driveway washing her truck. He pulled into the garage then he decided to not go inside and go across the street. He wasn't staring because she was dressed in skimpy shorts and a revealing tank top; he was staring more because she wasn't.

"Hey," she called out to him as she saw him coming toward her.

"Hey. You're not unpacking?"

"Oh, God. I've been unpacking boxes for days. I needed some fresh air, and my truck needed washed. What about you? Did you just get off work?"

He leaned against the bed of the truck. "Yeah, it was a long night. You almost done?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking we could go get some breakfast."

Sam smiled. "That would be nice. Let me finish drying then I'll go get changed. You could make yourself useful, you know."

He laughed and picked up a towel and began to help her. He asked her, "why a truck?"

"Why not?" she giggled. "I've never really been a girlie girl. I have two older brothers and they never let me be too girlie. I had to get a truck."

"I can appreciate that. Two older brothers, man."

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child. I have a lot of cousins, though."

She tossed the towel she was using into a pile with others. "Well, I'm done. Let me go inside and change." She picked up the pile of towels and threw them in the garage. "You can come in if you want. It looks a little better with the boxes unpacked." He followed her through the garage into the house. He stood in the living room and looked at all the photos around the room. Sam came out a few minutes later. She had on jeans and a pink sleeveless top. "Alright, so where to?"

They drove in Warrick's SUV to a small breakfast restaurant a few miles down the road. There were only a few people sitting at the counter or at the tables. They sat across from each other in a booth. A waitress came and took their order a couple minutes later then left them to their conversation.

"You said the other night that you've always lived here. So, what was it like growing up here?" Sam asked then sipped her coffee.

Warrick smirked. "Being a kid anywhere is hard, but here was even harder. Well, at least looking back it was hard but when I was in the middle of it I was having a good time. I got into some major trouble, and even into adulthood." He sipped his coffee. "What about Massachusetts?"

"God, I lived in the middle of nowhere. Fun for us was just driving around. Our parents never wanted us to go to Boston because it was a big city and they said it was dangerous so, of course, we went. I lived in New York City for a while. That's where I went to college. My mom called me all the time to make sure I was ok."

"I don't know which is worse. New York or Vegas."

"Well, New York is pretty scary if you're not smart. I'm sure it's the same here. Are your parents close by?"

"My parents, well, I've never known my dad and my mom died when I was young so my grandma raised me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. My grandma was tough but she was great."

"Did she die as well?"

"Yeah, a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry. Is it hard, being alone?" Warrick chuckled. "God, I'm sorry. I told you, I tend to be kind of nosey."

"I got plenty of people in my life I'm not really alone."

The waitress set their food in front of them. "In all honesty, having a big family is not at all what it's cracked up to be. Somebody's always in my business."

"I'm gonna be nosey. How come you're not married?"

She smirked. "Me, married. Well, I guess I just haven't come across prince charming yet. I've gotten close. When I was nineteen I was with a guy who was twenty-two. We dated for a couple years and got engaged but then I got pregnant and he got scared and left. I think the stress of it all was what caused my miscarriage. Ever since then I've just been really guarded."

"It seems the two of us just really know how to pick 'em, huh?"

"Yeah, it seems. We need to talk about something a little less depressing."

"I wanna show you something," Warrick told her as they got into the car.

"Alright," she responded.

There was music playing on the radio faintly as they drove. Sam stared out the window at the scenery of the city. Warrick didn't bother talking to her, knowing she would probably appreciate silence. They made their way out of the city and toward the desert.

"Is this when you take me out to the desert to kill me?" Sam asked as she turned to look at him.

He laughed. "No, we're almost there." He turned off the main road and onto a one-lane road up the side of a small mountain. Then he stopped. "Come on."

"What?"

"Come on, you gotta see this." He got out and soon she did as well. She followed him as he hiked around the side of the slope. He went up a few rocks and offered her his hand to help her up. Then they got to where he stopped.

"Wow," Sam exclaimed.

"I know it's the view of a city, but-"

"This is a great view. Cities to me are always beautiful." She looked at him. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," he responded and smiled.

She was quiet for a few moments. "God, I have to start work on Monday." She breathed heavily.

"Where are you gonna work anyway?"

"B & B Publishing. The company I worked for in Boston recommended me for the position."

Warrick yawned.

"You tired?"

"Yeah, I should get home and get some sleep I gotta work again tonight."

"Well, let's get back then."

When they got back to Warrick's house, Sam hesitated before she headed across the street. She thanked him for breakfast and the trip to see the view of the city. Then she asked him if he wanted to come over for breakfast at her house the next morning after he got off work. Warrick agreed and she walked to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

That next Friday Warrick had the night off so he asked Sam to dinner

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

That next Friday Warrick had the night off so he asked Sam to dinner. When she answered the door she was dressed in nice jeans and an olive green top. Her hair was curled and she had nice jewelry on. He hadn't seen her like that yet and he was quite impressed with how great she looked. They drove to the restaurant mostly talking about her first week at work. Then they arrived at the restaurant where a valet parked the car while they headed inside. Warrick was hoping that he wasn't trying to hard and even told Sam he was afraid he was.

"You can try as hard as you want, I'm enjoying it," she told him with a smiled. "Honestly, I'm very easily impressed."

The hostess told them they could sit at the bar while they waited for the table. Sam ordered a martini while Warrick got a scotch on the rocks.

"You mentioned the people you work with a little bit, tell me some more. You seem like you're close to them."

"Yeah, we're pretty close. We've been through a lot together."

"Do you guys hang out outside of work?"

"Quite a bit. Me, Nick, and Greg hang out every once in a while. We all work nights so we got to breakfast sometimes."

"That's cool," she responded and took a sip of her martini. "Oh, my brother, Mason, is coming to visit in a couple weeks. I think his wife is coming with him. I'd like for you to meet him I think you two would get along."

"I'd like to meet him that would be cool."

"And I would like to meet the people you work with. From what you've told me they sound like they'd be fun."

When they finished dinner, they told the valet they would be back for the car and they walked down the strip. As they walked and talked Sam put her hand in Warrick's; he smiled but otherwise acted like it was nothing.

Warrick parked his car in his own driveway and they both got out to walk across the street. Sam dug her keys out of her purse then fumbled with them as they approached the front door. Warrick was barely paying attention to what she was saying about having a nice time and how she hoped to do it again. He was nervous about the kiss they might share at the door; he was never one to get nervous about that sort of thing, which meant, to him, that he really liked Sam.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked suddenly, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Come in? You mean…"

She was a little taken back by his reaction. "Well, I was thinking about it, but you seem a little reserved about it. If you don't want to, we can just say goodnight here."

He shook his head and chuckled. "Sorry, no, I'd love to come inside." He smiled slyly and a similar smile came across her face. Then she unlocked the door and they headed inside.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple weeks later Sam's brother, Mason, was visiting with his wife, Amanda

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

A couple weeks later Sam's brother, Mason, was visiting with his wife, Amanda. They were staying at Sam's house, which meant sleepovers with Warrick were off limits. He got to see her enough, though. Sam planned a barbeque at her house on the Friday night they were there. Her parents came from Henderson and Warrick came over to meet them all. He was in the kitchen helping Sam assemble some trays of food when his phone rang. He saw Nick's name on the caller ID.

"What's up Nicky Boy?" he answered.

"Not much what's up with you man?"

"I'm hanging at Sam's right now. Her parents and her brother and his wife are here."

"Oh, alright. I was callin' to invite you out with me and Greg but since you have plans."

"Hey, why don't you guys swing by here? We got plenty of food and beer." He looked at Sam and she nodded in approval.

"You sure it's ok with the little woman?"

"Yeah, she said it's cool. You got the kid with you now?"

"I'm meeting him in a minute, but I'll just get him to hop in with me and we'll head over."

"Alright, cool. It's right across the street from my place. Sam's silver truck is in the driveway."

"Cool, we'll see you in a bit." Warrick ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Nicky Boy? I don't have to call him that, do I?" Sam questioned and Warrick laughed.

"Please don't he hates it actually but he knows that's why I do it." He picked up the try he had and they headed to the backyard.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and Sam made her way inside to answer the door. When she opened it, she greeted the two men standing there, introducing herself in the process.

"Don't tell me who's who, let me guess," she told them both then stood back to look at them. "You're Greg and you're Nick," she said as she pointed to each of them. "Was I right?"

"Yeah, you got it right," Nick responded.

"Awesome, well come on in guys. Everybody's in the backyard. There are plenty of burgers and other food back there." She led them through the sliding glass door and into the backyard.

"This is a nice little retreat you got back here," Greg commented.

"Thanks, I had it all landscaped before I moved in." She stood next to the guys as Warrick came over to them and shook their hands to greet them. "You guys these are my parents, Karen and Pete, and my brother, Mason, and his wife, Amanda." The guys shook hands and the girls gave them a wave from their seat. "This is Nick and Greg, they work with Warrick."

Everybody was sitting in seats around the deck around a fire pit. Nick and Greg helped themselves to food and beer then joined in conversation with everyone else. They all talked for a couple more hours before Sam's parents announced that they were heading home. Then Nick and Greg said they needed to leave as well. Warrick helped Sam clean up along with Mason and Amanda. When they were finished, Sam walked Warrick to the door. He begged her to at least come and stay the night at his place, but she declined assuring him her brother was leaving in a day. They said their goodnights and Warrick headed across the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Warrick and Nick got an assignment from Grissom to a possible abduction off of Boulder Highway

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

Warrick and Nick got an assignment from Grissom to a possible abduction off of Boulder Highway. Nick drove them out to the scene. He stopped the Denali on the opposite side of the road from the scene. They each had their kits and flashlights in hand as they walked. Warrick looked ahead at the vehicle inside the yellow tape.

"That looks like Sam's truck," he commented almost too soft for Nick to hear.

"Yeah, it kind of does."

Warrick squinted through the darkness to see the shells hanging from the rearview mirror. He ran to find Detective Brass. Finally, he did next to a patrol car. "Brass, who's truck is that?"

"What?"

"Who is the truck registered to?" Warrick asked sternly.

"Uh," he flipped open his memo book. "A woman named Samantha Jenkins. She's the one that's missing." He watched Warrick's eyes get big and his mouth drop open. Warrick turned his back to him and put his hands on his head. "Something I said?" Brass asked Nick.

Nick looked at Warrick then back at Brass. "Samantha Jenkins is Warrick's girlfriend."

"Jesus, his girlfriend? How long they been together?"

"About five months."

Warrick walked back to them. "Tell me what happened."

"Patrolman rolled up and called in a kidnapping. It seems she ran over some glass in the road then pulled off to change the tire and someone else pulled off, and then took her."

"Yeah, I see the tire tracks," Nick commented.

"She was coming back from Boulder City. She went to have dinner with her folks. I was supposed to go with her but I had to work." Warrick seemed to be fighting back tears.

Nick put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up, man. We'll find her, don't worry."

Warrick nodded. "Did you call her folks, yet?" he questioned Brass.

"No, we were actually just trying to locate next of kin."

"I'll call them." He started to walk away from the other two men.

"Warrick, you want me to call Greg up here to help me with the scene?"

"No, man. I wanna do this."


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later they were back in the lab

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

A few hours later they were back in the lab. Warrick was sitting in the conference room swirling a stir-stick in his coffee. He was staring at the wall. He had too many thoughts running through his head to even begin to straighten them out.

"Warrick, I ran the blood sample you brought back. It's male but no hits in CODIS," Wendy told him.

"She fought back," he mumbled.

"What?"

He snapped out of his trance. "Oh, I was just saying she fought back. I knew she would. Was the hair hers?"

"Yeah, it was."

"He must've pulled it out when she fought him." He seemed unusually calm about the entire situation. "I'll go check on the tire tracks." He got up and went down the hallway to the lab where Nick was working. "What'd you find on the tire tracks?"

"There's a long list of vehicles they could be from. Basically, something large like an SUV or van. What'd Wendy get?"

"The blood is our perp's and the hair we found was Sam's."

Greg came into the room. "The glass you found on the road was from a clear glass bottle. Not something you would think you'd see in the middle of the highway."

"Yeah, and wasn't the flat tire on the driver's side of the car?" Nick added

Warrick thought for a second. "It was set up- the whole thing. He probably knew she was coming and put the glass in the road then waited for her to hit it and pull off the fix the flat." He shook his head. "She never saw him coming."

"Do you think this is really about Sam?" Nick inquired.

"I don't know," Warrick rubbed his eyes.

Brass came into the room and Nick and Greg filled him in on what they had found with the evidence. He shook his head when they were finished. "Warrick, this is beginning to look like it's more about you than her."

"It seems like it," Warrick said under his breath.

"Do you remember anybody lurking around lately? Any suspicious vehicles around your place or hers? Maybe someone paying too much attention to either of you when you go out?"

Warrick stared at the floor for a moment. "I remember a few weeks ago I came home from work and walked over to her place, and I saw a white Chevy van a few houses down. It didn't seem suspicious at the time but when I think about it."

"Did you see anybody in it?"

"Yeah there was a guy in the driver's seat but I couldn't make out any details. There was a guy last week too. We went out to dinner and a guy bumped into Sam when he was coming out and we were going in. Then when we left he was standing in the parking garage smoking. He just had a look about him, you know."

"Was that the same guy you saw in the van?"

He shook his head. "It could've been. I can't be positive."

"What about plates on the van? Did you get a license plate number?"

He thought for a couple moments. "I think M-V-P. I remember because it was like 'most valuable player'."

"A Chevy van has tires that match the tire treads we found at the scene," Nick told them. "If we run the partial plate number, and it matches a Chevy van then we'll get a name."

Warrick followed Brass out of the room. Greg checked his watch then looked at Nick. "It's been six hours; how much longer do you think she has?" Greg commented.

"I don't know, man. Let's hope we find her safe and sound, and soon."


	7. Chapter 7

The three CSIs all sat with Brass in the conference room thirty minutes later

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

The three CSIs all sat with Brass in the conference room thirty minutes later. "There are five registered late-model, white Chevy Vans in the area with the letters 'MVP' in the plate."

"Anything come up with the registered owners?" Greg inquired.

"Two of them are registered to guys who did time; one for assault and one for armed robbery. Uniforms located both of them and they both had alibis for their whereabouts last night. One is registered to a man who does carpet cleaning, who also has an alibi. Another to a school, and the last to a cable company."

"Did you say cable company?" Warrick questioned.

"Yeah, Sunset Cable."

"Did you talk to the driver of it? A couple days ago Sam had her cable worked on by that company. I saw the van leaving when I got there."

"Was it the same guy who was at the restaurant or the van you saw before?"

"I think Sam would've told if it was the same guy, but then again maybe she didn't see him. It could've been the same van but I didn't see a logo."

"I'll call the company and see if I can get a name."

An hour later Nick, Warrick, and Greg joined Brass along with a group of uniformed officers outside of a house a few miles from the Strip. Brass had gotten the name of the man who had been driving the van from the cable company. Brass greeted the three of them then they all had their guns aimed in front of them as they went inside.

"Mr. Medlow, Las Vegas Police Department," Brass yelled as they went inside.

They searched around the house for anyone. Then converged in the kitchen when they found nothing. "Captain," they heard one of the officer yell from the second floor. They ran up the stairs to the second bedroom.

"Jesus," Brass stated in awe. "He must've been watching you guys for a long time." They all looked around at the pictures covering the walls. Pictures of Warrick going in and out of Sam's house; pictures of Sam driving or at work; pictures of them out together.

Warrick got close to the pictures. "This was two months ago," he said. "This sick bastard has been watching us for months." He reached up and ripped s bunch of pictures from the wall. "God, damn it," he yelled.

Nick came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, man. Let's go outside."

Warrick hung his head and cried quietly. Nick followed him as they headed outside. They sat on the front step of the house for a few minutes before Greg came out and handed something to Warrick.

"I found this by the computer," he told him.

Warrick examined the envelope that had his name on it. He tore it open and pulled out a flash drive. He examined it then got up and went to the Denali. He opened the trunk and brought the laptop closer to him. He inserted the flash drive then opened the contents. Greg and Nick were behind him as he looked through the photos. The first was of Sam and him then the next was of her. The third was of her truck how they had found it then one of her lying in the back of a van tied up.

"What is that?" Greg asked when the fifth picture came up.

"That son of a bitch is dead," was Warrick's answer.

"I don't get it. What is it a photo of?"

"It's Sam's tattoo. And it's on her hip so he'd have to have…" he trailed off.

Nick put a hand on Warrick's shoulder. "We're gonna find her."

"It's been almost eight hours, Nick. Even if she is still alive we have no evidence to tell us where she is."

Brass came up to them. "Uniform talked to a kid across the street said our guy has a cabin outside of Henderson. He said he likes to hunt and that he mentioned he was going this weekend," he told them. "I checked it out and I got an address."

The three CSIs jumped into the Denali and followed Brass and a couple other patrol cars all the way to Henderson. When they got onto the dirt road which the cabin was off of there were a couple Henderson police cars waiting. They all got out of their vehicles and met at Brass's car. He explained to them that they were going to have to be as inconspicuous as possible so not to scare him. They all pulled on bullet-proof vests and started up the driveway to the cabin.

Warrick tried to focus on what he was supposed to do and not going running to the house to find Sam. He was behind Brass and a couple other officers. As they got to the house some officers went around the sides as they knocked the door down and went inside. Medlow, the man they were searching for was sitting at the table. Brass called to him to get down and put his hands up. He was on his knees on the floor with his hands behind his head when they cuffed him. An officer stood him up.

"Where's Samantha Jenkins?" Brass questioned.

"Who?" he responded.

Warrick stepped forward and put his gun to his head. "Where is she you sick son of a bitch?"

Medlow laughed. "You mean that sweet little thing you bang every night? I see why too, she's good. I don't know where she is, though."

Warrick pushed the gun harder against his temple as he started to cry. "Tell me where she is, or my face is the last thing you ever see." Just then they heard an officer across the radio say they had found her. "You're damn lucky." Warrick lowered his gun and ran out of the cabin. He made his way to an out-building a couple hundred feet from the house. He went inside and down to the basement where the officers were helping Sam. He went to the chair she was tied to and fell to his knees next to her.

"Sam," he whispered. "Sammy, it's me." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm here baby you're safe now."

"Warrick," she replied groggily.

He put his arms around her and she did the same. "Come on I'll take you home." He picked her up from the chair and carried her up the stairs and out to the ambulance that had been called.


	8. Chapter 8

Later the doctor pulled Warrick out of the room at the hospital to talk to him

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

Later the doctor pulled Warrick out of the room at the hospital to talk to him. He had just finished talking with Sam after her exam.

"I did the SAE kit like you had asked me to, and it was negative. I didn't think because you had asked me privately about doing it that you'd want her to know about it," the doctor explained.

"Thanks, and yeah I didn't really want her to know I asked about it."

"She should be ready to go home in a day or so. It's a good thing she had you looking for her." He patted Warrick's shoulder and walked away.

Warrick watched him then saw Nick coming toward him. "Brass didn't get a complete confession from Medlow but we got enough evidence for DA to convict," Nick started. He nodded toward Sam. "How she doing?"

"Pretty good, considering. The doctor said she should be out of here in a day or two. I asked him to do an SAE kit and he told me it came back negative."

"That's great. So, he was just trying to get a rise out of you by making you think he raped her."

Warrick nodded and stared back at Sam.

"So, how you holdin' up? You doin' ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad she's ok." He looked at Nick then back toward Sam. "I'm a little worried about her, though. It just seems like she doesn't want to talk to me about it."

"It's hard. I've been there and talking about it almost makes you feel like you're reliving it all over again." He patted Warrick on the back. "I'll go talk to her, maybe it will help talking to someone who's been there."

Warrick nodded. "Alright, I'll go get some coffee."

Nick walked into the room and Sam was facing the opposite side of the room. She rolled over as he greeted her. She forced a smile. "How you doin'?" Nick asked.

"I'm tired of people asking that."

Nick hung his head and smiled. "Yeah, I know. I don't know if Warrick ever told you, but I was kidnapped a few years ago."

"What happened?"

Nick told her all about when he was kidnapped, how they found him, and then about how he felt after. "It was hard coming back to reality. I slept with my gun right next to me on top of the nightstand. I made sure I wasn't left at a scene alone, and that people were really close. I had a scene a little while after that was in an underground bunker. It took me a couple minutes before I could actually go down inside."

"And now?"

"I still have memories of it but I just work extra hard to distract myself from those thoughts. I know Warrick really wants to be there for you. The last thing you should really do is shut people out. If I wouldn't have had my friends to pull me through I don't know what I would've done."

She breathed heavy. "I know what you're saying. I'm scared I'll never be able to get passed this."

"Well, if you don't try to then you never will."

"Thanks, Nick." She smiled then Nick bent down and hugged her


	9. Chapter 9

A couple weeks later Nick found Warrick in the lab with crime scene photos spread in front of him

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

A couple weeks later Nick found Warrick in the lab with crime scene photos spread in front of him. Nick stood across from him and they both stared at the photos in silence.

"Man, I cannot wrap my head around this," Warrick admitted.

"You seem a little distracted."

Warrick rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"Something going on at home?"

He shook his head. "It's just Sam. She's just not the same. She had a coworker bring her work to the house and she doesn't go anywhere. I come home and she's laying around in her pajamas." He sighed. "I don't know what's going on. She won't talk to me, when I ask her what's going on she shuts down."

"Man, I don't know what to tell you about that. Is she not feeling good?"

"I asked if she was sick or anything and she said no. It's like her life stopped when she got kidnapped. And suddenly I'm invisible." Just then Warrick's phone vibrated next to him on the table. He flipped it open to check the text message. "Speak of the devil. I gotta go meet Sam. I'll be back."

"Yeah, go ahead. If Grissom says anything I got you covered."

Warrick drove to the park a couple blocks from the lab. He got out and made his way to the bench where he noticed Sam sitting by the playground. He kissed her then sat next to her.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah," she paused. "I need to apologize for how I've been acting. I shouldn't have shut you out the way I did." She kept her eyes focused on the children playing in front of them. "I've just been so down, you know. I wish every day that I could go back in time and fix it. But I've been selfish because I never realized how much you've been affected as well." She looked at him. "I love you, Warrick and I never meant to do any of this to you. I know you're gonna say it isn't my fault and I know the abduction wasn't but the rest was." She held her hand up to stop him from speaking. "Before you say anything there's more. I went to the doctor yesterday to see if there was actually something wrong with me physically. He ran a few tests and, uh, well here." She handed him a small gift bag.

Warrick pulled the tissue paper out and dug out a baby's onesie that said "I love Daddy." He smiled and looked at her. "Is this for real? We're having a baby?"

She smiled and nodded. She hugged him tightly then kissed him. "I was wondering why I was gaining so much weight lately."

"Oh my God, how far along are you?"

"Doctor said three months."

"How didn't you realize before?"

"I just thought I was tired because of the stress of everything that happened and my period is irregular sometimes anyway." He took her hand in his and kissed the top of it. "I think this is gonna help. It's the distraction I needed like Nick said."

He nodded. "I love you, Sam."

She smiled. "I love you, too."


End file.
